User talk:45arumem
Welcome Hi, welcome to Barbie Movies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Merliah-s-face-in-MT-and-MT2-barbie-movies-28288841-764-311.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Corinne D'Arcy (Talk) 15:42, March 17, 2012 Do I have to tell you this also on your page? Didn't you hear in the teaser trailer? Tori is Jennifer Waris and Keira is Tiffany Giardina, it's confirmed! Corinne D'Arcy 13:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you like Barbie in A Mermaid Tale and Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2, I loved the second one too, and I think the first one is nice. Corinne D'Arcy 12:24, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I prefer Kelly Sheridan. Her voice is so sweet, it's perfect for Barbie's personality. Corinne D'Arcy 17:43, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi 45arumem! Barbie1928 20:28, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me dear that fish picture was not shown at Barbie in a mermaid tale so that's why I've removed that picture ___ please don't mind. Barbie1928 20:20, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I thought you edited that : ( Hi 45arumem! I guess it's Kelly Sheridan. Barbie1928 17:02, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi 45arumem, Um You really know my website? Which one? Hmmm... Barbie1928 17:14, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay, 45arumem did you created any wiki? if so please tell me. Barbie1928 12:52, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I thought that you know my wiki Barbie1928 12:53, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi 45arumem! How you doin? I'm doing fine. I'm very excited for the new movie Barbie: Princess aned the popstar! I just can't wait! and how did you know that I message you? I forgot to sign. Barbie1928 09:34, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I like the way you reply me. You're the sweetest here on Barbie movies Wiki. Barbie1928 09:28, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi!I just wanted to thank you that you edited my mistakes in Tori's page.And I didn't want to write"hell" insted of "heel" but I was sleepy and tired when I edited Tori's and Keira's pages. Hi 45arumem! I'm sorry I have not edited anything yet. I was really busy on the other sites that I totally forgot about Barbie Movies Wiki. I'm just looking at the pages and what a difference! & yeah, I was not the one who edited Tori & Keira's pages and I've not even done the mistake. Maybe someone forgot to give their signature before leaving the message. Please leave me a message anytime you want! -- Barbie1928 Hi 45arumen, could you please stop putting pages in the "Princess Classic Collection/Modern Movies". It is better for the pages to have specific categories. If a page applies to both "Princess Classic Collection" and "Modern Movies", then use two different categories instead of the same one, please. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 23:35, November 2, 2012 (UTC) It's okay, no need to feel so frantic :) XTinkerBellx (talk) 14:21, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I didn't say that because I was angry, it was just because I am sorting out categories. XTinkerBellx (talk) 14:28, November 3, 2012 (UTC) No, I'm not mad and I wasn't mad before. It's okay! :) XTinkerBellx (talk) 14:33, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Also, instead of "Princess Collection" can you please put "Princess Movies"? And only say it's a princess movie if the main theme of the movie is princesses (So Three Musketeers and A Christmas Carol aren't Princess Movies). XTinkerBellx (talk) 14:42, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ''Barbie of Swan Lake ''isn't based on a fairy tale, it is based on a ballet, so would you mind not adding the category when I take it off please? XTinkerBellx (talk) 14:59, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't mean this in a rude way, but it seems like you don't understand what I'm doing with the categories, so would you mind leaving them alone? You keep putting pages in the wrong categories even when I take them out. XTinkerBellx (talk) 15:03, November 3, 2012 (UTC)